Autumn's Life
by Angel of Autumn
Summary: A story about Autumn. She has extraordinary powers, combined from 'normal' magic and Wicca, which she is going to discover at Hogwarts. Translated from my Dutch story 'Autumn.'


Hey people! This is my first fanfic, translated into English. Originally it's written in Dutch, 'cuz, yes, I'm from the Netherlands. I do my best to translate it good, but hey, I'm not an English professor and I just use a stupid dictionary so please don't make a big problem of grammar or spelling errors. Read & Review please! In English it kind of feels like rubbish, this story. Please tell me what you think of it!

_**People already told me that the start of my story is a bit boring, but it gets better, I promise! It's also a little short, but believe me, it will get better soon...**_

_**If you review! If I get absolutely no reviews I don't know if you guys like the story and I don't think I'll continue. I'll translate further if I get only 1 review! So, you know what to do now...**_

**Chapter 1: Fed up.**

I was fed up with it. Always sitting here. Always obeying someone else's orders. Why me? Why not one of the other members of the Order? I always got the 'dirty' jobs. Me. Like they blame me for Dumbledore's so-called death. They do know it was all just a play? They know that Dumbledore is hiding now? And that he will come back soon? Why? Why!

A girl coming in interrupted my thoughts. Crying. I looked at her again. She was not very pretty, her forehead was too big and so was her nose. But besides that, she looked nice. Hmpf... You should hear me now. I'm judging a 14-year-old girl. But I have to do something during all these boring hours. The boring hours, everlasting boring hours. With this girl. I had to 'keep an eye' on her. Like that will help anyone. 'Orders of Dumbledore.' Dumbledore, Dumbledore. Like that man is a genius. Well, actually he is. NO! He isn't. I'm fed up with it. I'm out of here.

I stood up quietly from the (ugly) red sofa and walked through the door, which was still open. I glanced back for one time. The girl was still crying, and she sat on her bed now. I decided that I didn't care about her and walked a few metres away. I spoke the spell that made me visible again and I disapparated to Hogwarts. When I apparated, a boy, 17 years old, with black hair and big, round glasses walked by. Harry Potter, our local celebrity.

'Well, well, Potter, what are you doing here at this time?' I asked the (stupid) boy. He thinks he is everything, just like his father... His father was as arrogant as Harry Potter was now. But I don't have to think of that. That time is over now.

Potter didn't look frightened. On the contrary, he looked confident. Hm, we'll see.

'I thought no one could apparate or disapparate at Hogwarts?' he said. I waited.

'Professor?' he added scornful.

'Well, Potter, even more evidence that fame isn't everything. Take your time to read books, maybe that'll help.'

'Oh, but that's not necessary. I have Hermione for that.' Yes. Hermione. Annoying know-it-all, who's a friend of Potter.

'But Potter, I expected that you would know by now to do things by yourself. You can't have your friends around you always, like with your little meetings with the Dark Lord.'

Now I scared him. Ha, where is your confidence now?

'20 points deduction **(is that the right expression? I don't know how they do it in the English Harry Potter... hope you understand it.)** because you walked through the school at night and 10 for insulting a teacher.' I ended the conversation. I turned around and walked away, leaving a perplexed Potter behind.

'Chocolate Frogs.' Stupid system. Every idiot who knew anything about magical candies could guess the password in a minute. If you only tried a few sorts of candy you were already in. Oh shit, I forgot the Floo Powder. Well, I guess Dumbledore has some of it in his office. I knocked on the door, but I knew no one was there. Well, I thought I knew. While I stepped into the office I knew I was wrong. There was someone. And that someone had a long, grey beard and the same hair. He wore a purple with gold costume. Dumbledore.

'Albus.'

'Severus.' Dumbledore said. But his voice seemed broken. What would have happened?

'What happened?' I asked therefore.

'Later, later, Severus. Let's talk about your mission first. Why are you here? You said you would take the nightshifts?'

'I'm fed up with it, Albus. I'm not going anymore. Find someone else.' I turned around and wanted to walk away.

'Severus!' something in the voice made me stop. I turned around very slowly... to look into the furious eyes of Dumbledore. I never saw him being furious before. But I didn't really care. I was fed up. Fed up. Fed up! Didn't he get it? He should try it by himself. To live on Stay-Awake-Potions wasn't everything. Teaching at day, and at night watch the girl... No, I wouldn't do that anymore. Now I would hold on. I'm not going back anymore.

'Severus, you have to think logically.' Dumbledore said, calm again.

'I am, Albus, and I came logically thinking to the conclusion that this doesn't work any longer. I am 20 hours a day awake and I can't go on anymore. Plus, it's a stupid job. I'm out of here.'

'No, Severus. You know just as well as I do that this is important, and that you're the one who survives best at Stay-Awake-Potion. You are the best guarder at this moment. You know half of the Order is hiding. You have to go back.'

'No.' I said, calmly.

'Yes, Severus. You have to. The Order doesn't have anyone else to send. You can't leave the girl alone. In fact, you should get back there right now. She's in danger, Severus, and you know it too. Be wise and go back. We'll talk about this later.' Dumbledore said, and he walked to his bookcase, and then back to his office, and he kept on walking like that.

Actually, he was right. It was important. But why did it have to be me? Why?

Then I made a decision. I would be wise.

_**Please let me know what you thought of it! It's quite difficult to translate a story, because I have to find the words to use, and then put them in the correct order. So...**_

_**Please review!**_

_**M.C. **_

_**(Autumn Avaia)**_


End file.
